tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Expect the Unexpected Season 2
Introduction Expect the Unexpected Season 2 is hosted by Kpnna. It premiered Friday, November 4, 2011, and ended Wednesday, November 23, 2011. Janelle_Pierzina won, and Realchance scored Runner-Up. How to Play There will be an HOH competition. Everyone is eligible to play and win EXCEPT the outgoing HOH. The winner of the HOH competition must then nominate 7 houseguests for eviction. Then there is an POV. All 7 nominees, the HOH, and 4 houseguests selected by random draw will play in the POV. If the POV is won, it can be used to take down 1 OR 2 nominees. The HOH must name the replacements. The seven nominated houseguests vote each other out. Whoever has the most votes is evicted. If there needs to be a tiebraker, the houseguests that are nominated will vote to evict the nominees who are tied. If there is still a tie, the HOH will choose who is evicted. Twists can affect these rules at anytime. The rules were changed later in the game as houseguests were evicted. Rule Changes Week 4: Only 2 additional people will play in the POV instead of 4. Week 5: There will only be 5 nominees. Week 8: There will only be 3 nominees. Janelle_Pierzina.PNG|Janelle_Pierzina (1st) Realchance.PNG|Realchance (2nd) Flamingjoe.PNG|Flamingjoe (3rd) Fandler1212.PNG|Fandler1212 (4th) Pedlick44 (5th).PNG|Pedlick44 (5th) Noraw6842.PNG|Noraw6842 (6th) Marcosab123.PNG|Marcosab123 (7th) Milkisgood.PNG|Milkisgood (8th) Briansuper13.PNG|Briansuper13 (9th) BOB22.PNG|BOB22 (10th) 143codysimpson.PNG|143codysimpson (11th) Jueboy21.PNG|Jueboy21 (12th) Black0ut247.PNG|Black0ut247 (13th) MrPigglyWiggly.PNG|MrPigglyWiggly (14th) ThaMeowMeow (15th).PNG|ThaMeowMeow (15th) Chad123 (Walked).PNG|Chad123 (Walked) Thepugglewuggle (Walked).PNG|Thepugglewuggle (Walked) MisterE.PNG|MisterE (Walked) Joshg222.PNG|Joshg222 (Walked) Cnathaniel.PNG|Cnathaniel (Walked) Game Information * All votes to evict this week were public due to a twist. * There was a tie in the voting between Black0ut247 and ThaMeowMeow. ThaMeowMeow received 4 tiebreaker votes, and Black0ut247 received 3 tiebreaker votes, therefore ThaMeowMeow was evicted. * This week, two people were evicted instead of one. * This week, Janelle_Pierzina and Jueboy21 could not be nominated together, but one of them had to be nomianted. * There was a tie in the voting between Black0ut247, Fandler1212, and MrPigglyWiggly. MrPigglyWiggly received 3 tiebreaker votes, Black0ut247 received 2 tiebreaker votes, and Fander1212 received 1 tiebreaker vote, therefore Black0ut247 and MrPigglyWiggly were evicted. * Since everyone was banned for one reason or another, Noraw6842 cast the sole vote to evict. * Because they accepted a punishment in Week 3's POV competition, Chad123, Fandler1212, Janelle_Pierzina, and Realchance were automatically nominated. * Due to not participating in some competitions, Briansuper13, Chad123, and Marcosab123 were automatically nominated and forced to evict themselves. * Even though there was a tie, Marcosab123 was evicted due to being inactive. Game Summary Week 1 All votes cast to evict this week were public. 'Week 1 HOH Competition' As traditionally in Expect the Unexpected, the first HOH is a poll. The houseguests had about 1 day to get as many votes as possible. The person with the most votes was the first HOH. Noraw6842 won the competition. There were 31 votes on the poll. 'Week 1 POV Competition' For this competition, 10 phrases from songs were posted, and players had to say the words missing. The words needed were including. They also had to name the song title. The song title and the missing lyrics were worth 1 point each for each song. Houseguests had about 2 days to complete this challenge. Milkisgood, MisterE, Joshg222, and ThaMeowMeow did not submit the POV, and did not participate. In the end, Fandler1212 won, receiving 19 out of 20 points. Week 2 BOB22 participated in the HOH and did not have safety. Thepugglewuggle did not participate in the HOH and has safety this week. 'Week 2 HOH Competition' This competition was call "Majority Rules." A list of 10 questions was posted. Houseguests were told not to answer them as they would think, but what they thought the majority would answer. If you were in the majority, you moved on. If you were in the minority, you were eliminated. This continued until there were two people left. Then a tiebraker question was asked and whoever got closet to the correct answer won. 143codysimpson, BOB22, MisterE, and MrPigglyWiggly failed to submit the competition, and therefore did not participate. Janelle_Pierzina won. 'Week 2 POV Competition' The competition is called "Hurt and Heal." 143codysimpson, Black0ut247, BOB22, Briansuper13, Chad123, Fandler1212, Flamingjoe, Janelle_Pierzina, Jueboy21, MrPigglyWiggly, Noraw6842, and Pedlick44 were in the competition, although most did not make any posts. Everyone had 5 points. Houseguests were to make posts on the competition's topic. In that post, they had to "hurt" someone and "heal" someone else. When a player was "hurt," they lost a point. when a player was "healed," they gained a point. They could not hurt and heal the same person. Players could post only after another player had posted, unless 15 minutes had gone by. Once a player receached 0 points, they were eliminated. This continued until 2 players were left, and whoever had the most points was crowned the winner. Pedlick44 won after 57 posts. Week 3 'Week 3 HOH Competition' The competition was called "Now You Know Your ABC's." Houseguests had to post from the letter "A" to the letter "Z." Whoever posts the letter Z wins HOH. Players could not post twice in a row, no matter how long it was since the last post. Players had to post the next letter in the alphabet. Players could only put one letter per post. Flamingjoe won when he posted "Z." 'Week 3 POV Competition' this week's competition was called "Auction Time!" The people who participated in this competition were Chad123, Fandler1212, Flamingjoe, Janelle_Pierzina, Jueboy21, Noraw6842, Pedlick44, and Realchance. 143codysimpson, BOB22, Briansuper13, and Milkisgood were also selected to participate, but failed to submit the competition. Houseguests were offered various punishments/rewards. They could choose whether or not they wanted the punishment/reward. Depending on the question, houseguests got/lost points. Whoever got the most points won POV. In the case of a tie, houseguests with the tie were offered various rewards. If they accepted these rewards, they were eliminated from the competition. If they denied them, a punishment was given. This contined until one person was left. Week 4 'Week 4 HOH Competition' This week's competition was called "Bigg Boss." 143codysimpson, Briansuper13, BOB22, Marcosab123, and Milkisgood participated. Fandler1212, Janelle_Pierzina, Noraw6842, Pedlick44, and Realchance were banned from participating due to the Week 3 POV competition. Chad123 failed to submit the competition. Like Big Brother India (Bigg Boss), the houseguests this week nominated their new HOH. The houseguest who received the most votes was crowned HOH. Milkisgood won with 2 out of 5 votes. *'143codysimpson' voted for Briansuper13. *'Briansuper13' voted for Milkisgood *'BOB22' voted for Milkisgood. *'Marcosab123' voted for 143codysimpson. *'Milkisgood' voted for Marcosab123. 'Week 4 POV Competition' This week's competition was called "Spam Me Out!" Every ten minutes, houseguests were allowed to post on a topic with a name of a houseguest. Every time a houseguest had their name posted, they received a point. Friends were allowed to help. They could post every 10 minutes. Even if someone posted, houseguests had to wait 10 minutes since THEIR last post. Every post was a point. Fandler1212 won with 223 points. Week 5 'Week 5 HOH Competititon' This week's competition was "How Well Do You Know Your Houseguests?" Fandler1212, Flamingjoe, Janelle_Pierzina, Noraw6842, Pedlick44, and Realchance participated in the competition. A list of 13 questions were posted. Houseguests were to name a houseguest (currently in the house) that they thought the majority would answer. Possible answers included: Briansuper13, Chad123, Fandler1212, Flamingjoe, Janelle_Pierzina, Marcosab123, Milkisgood, Noraw6842, Pedlick44, Realchance. Every time a houseguest answered in the majority, they received a point. Whoever had the most points at the end won HOH. Even though there was a tie between Flamingjoe and Noraw6842, Noraw6842 took a 2-day break around the time of the competition, so Flamingjoe was awarded the HOH, and Noraw6842 was given safety. 'Week 5 POV Competition' The name of this POV competition was "Big Brother Piñatas." Fandler1212, Flamingjoe, Janelle_Pierzina, Milkisgood, and Pedlick44 played. Briansuper13, Chad123, and Marcosab123 were also chosen to play, but failed to submit the competition. All players were given 10 pieces of candy, but in order to get those pieces of candy, they had to open their piñatas. In order to do this, they had to post *hits piñata* 10 times in 10 different posts. Players then had to give some of their candy to other houseguests. Players had to give some candy to at least two different houseguests. The candies were the counted. The houseguest with the most candies closest to 20 WITHOUT GOING OVER won the POV. (Some people gave candies to people not playing. Those candies were void.) Pedlick44 won. Week 6 'Week 6 HOH Competition' Polls were set up, and every round, a few people were eliminated. This continued until one person was left. Janelle_Pierzina won. 'Week 6 POV Competition' This week's POV was called "Put Your Thinking Cap On!" Houseguests had to come up with the most original competition they could think of. Here are the guildlines they had to follow: -It must be on NON-LIVE competition! -It CANNOT give an advantage to one player. -It CANNOT involve trivia, unless in a very unique way. -It CANNOT be a majority competition. Flamingjoe won! His idea was used for Week 8's HOH competition. Week 7 'Week 7 HOH Competition' This week's HOH competition wass called "Please Vote For Me!" Flamingjoe, Noraw6842, Pedlick44, and Realchance participated. Players submitted reasons on why they should win, and 3 judges decided on the winner. Players did not know who the judges were until after, and judges did not know which player submitted each submission until after. The judges first choice got 3 points, second choice got 2 points, and the third choice got 1 point. The houseguests could not mention themselves in the entry, and it had to be between 3-10 sentences. Flamingjoe won after receiving 8 points. Week 8 'Week 8 HOH Competition' Fandler1212, Janelle_Pierzina, and Pedlick44 played in this competition. Realchance failed to participate. Players had to get two people from Tengaged to mail Kpnna their name. Players wanted to try and find someone with a high karma number and someone with a low karma number to mail Kpnna their name. The low karma amount was subtracted from the high karma amount. These people had to at least have the color level of yellow. The person who finished with the highest number won the HOH! 'Week 8 POV Competition' This competition was called "Tag! You're It!" The houseguest's name was selected at random. This houseguest had to then "tag" another houseguest. That houseguest had to tag another houseguest, and so on. Houseguests had 2 minutes to tag someone if they were tagged. This shortened as time went on. This continued until one person was left. Order of Elimination: Fandler1212 Realchance Pedlick44 Janelle_Pierzina wins POV!!! Week 9 'Week 9 HOH Competition' This competition was called "Majority Rules." Fandler1212, Flamingjoe, and Janelle_Pierzina participated. Realchance failed to submit an entry. A list of questions was posted, and players had to name the houseguest they thought the majority of the house would say, If they were in the majority, they received a point. They player with the most points at the end won. Possible answers were Fandler1212, Flamingjoe, Janelle_Pierzina, Pedlick44, and Realchance. Week 10 'Week 10 HOH Competition Part 1' This competition was called "Counting." Flamingjoe, Janelle_Pierzina, and Realchance participated. The competition was started with the number 1. Houseguests then had to continue counting in order. Players had to count in order, and each number had to have its own post. Houseguests had to post in alphabetical order of their usernames, which was: Flamingjoe, Janelle_Pierzina, Realchance. A houseguest dropped out when they wanted to. This continued until 1 person was left. *Flamingjoe decides to drop out right away. *Realchance decides to drop out right away. *Janelle_Pierzina wins instantly! 'Week 10 HOH Competition Part 2' This competition was called "All Messed Up." Flamingjoe and Realchance played. In each round, players were given a puzzle. When the puzzle was completed, a code was revealed. Players had to complete the puzzle and PM Kpnna the code. There were a total of 3 rounds. Whoever completed all 3 rounds in the shortest time would win. Flamingjoe won with a time of 8 minutes and 54 seconds. 'Week 10 HOH Competition Part 3' Flamingjoe and Janelle_Pierzina played in this part of the HOH. As traditional in Big Brother USA, houseguests answered questions from the jury members for Part 3 of the final HOH. Janelle_Pierzina won, getting 4 of the 6 questions correct. Jury Voting